fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Laylea
from Fire Emblem: Treasure. |title = Laylea |game = Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu |firstseen = Chapter 7: Passing the Desert |class = Dancer}} Laylea (レイリア Reiria) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is the substitute character of Leen if Sylvia was not paired up. She is the sister of Sharlow, despite not having any knowledge of it. Laylea is able to initiate a unique conversation of her own, which will result in her acquiring the Barrier Sword. Personality Laylea shares similar character traits with Leen, as the major part of their dialogues are shared. She's honest, sometimes cynical, caring towards her friends and abhorring the idea of abandonment. She is also slightly more sultry than Leen is, as can be seen from her adult-like design, complete with a curvy body and a mature face. In-Game Base Stats | Dancer | - |3 |24 |4 |0 |1 |13 |4 |1 |4 |6 |0 |3,000 | Dance Charisma | Sword - C | - |} Growth Rates |50% |50% |10% |20% |40% |30% |20% |20% |} Overview Laylea may be easier to use than Leen is, due to the fact that she possesses Charisma, a skill that Leen will never learn. As Dancers are generally not made for combat, stat growths are thus irrelevant in that regard. The only advantages that Leen has over Laylea is that she is able to inherit the Leg Ring and Knight Ring from her mother, alongside superior defensive abilities and the Prayer skill. Laylea, on the other hand, will have to buy the two rings in order to really be useful as a Dancer. It is ultimately up to the player's discretion as to whom to select as his dancer unit in Generation 2. Laylea would be the better choice of the two, should the player opt to have his dancer unit play both a supportive and defensive role. Conversations In Chapter 7, Laylea can talk to Celice, but nothing will happen. In Chapter 7, if Laylea visits a certain Village south of Lenster, she will initiate a conversation with Anna, in which Laylea will receive the Barrier Sword. In Chapter 9, Laylea can talk to Sharlow, resulting in him gaining one point of luck. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Celice: 0+2 *Leaf: 0+2 *Aless: 300+1 *Shanan: 0+2 *Johan/Johalva: *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Fin: N/A *Dimna: 0+2 *Roddlevan: 0+2 *Tristan: 0+2 *Hawk: 0+2 *Sharlow: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Asaello: 0+2 *Amid: 0+2 Gallery File:Laylea.jpg|Laylea, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Dancer. File:Laylea_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Laylea, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Dancer. File:P034 - Laylea.jpg|Laylea, as she appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 15 Dancer. File:Laylea (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Laylea from the Super Tactics Book. File:laylea-leen.gif|Laylea's portrait in Seisen no Keifu Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters